moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Louds 11
''Super Louds 11 ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated superhero action comedy film. Featuring characters from the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House,'' and the Disney Channel animated series, ''Elena of Avalor, the film serves as a spin-off of the ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil'' franchise and is based on The Loud House episode "Pulp Friction". In this film, Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde dawn their superhero gear to stop a masked villain and his gang of thieves from terrorizing a Mexican church carnival. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. Plot Flute Guy, a masked villain who has the ability to assemble his minion thieves from the sound of his flute, escapes from a correction facility. He and his minions heads over to their secret hide out to come up with a plan to kidnap Princess Elena, the crowned princess of Avalor. One week later in Royal Woods, Michigan, Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride, are trying to work on a new comic book, but are having a difficult time trying to come up with a good story. Later on, the two puts their comic aside to head on over to school. Lincoln, who is having a complicated relationship with his schoolmate, Ronnie Anne, is trying his hardest to keep his mind off of her. After the school day, Lincoln and Clyde walks home to Lincoln's house to finish their comic book. They find all ten of Lincoln's sisters (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily) waiting outside their front porch. Lincoln, confused, wonders what is going on. Before Lori could answer, a man in a dark suit tells the kids they can come inside the house. The kids walk inside to find Mr. and Mrs. Loud sitting down with Star Butterfly's mother, Moon Butterfly, along with members of the Magic High Commission. After seeing how Lincoln and his sisters worked together to save Star from her evil sister, Venus, Moon and the Commission felt the need to recruit the kids to become one of the many superheroes to be the Defenders of Mewni, but in order to do that, they must complete a mission to protect Princess Elena, who is attending an upcoming festival. After the family takes a moment to discuss this, Lincoln and the kids accept the mission. One week later, Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde pack their super suits into their van, which has been heavily modified by Lisa to allow the kids to change into their suits, and then sets out on the road to the Fiesta. Meanwhile, Flute Guy and his thieves gather around at a desert-like field to initiate Flute Guy's new assistant, Masked Mistress, to their group. After discussing their plan to kidnap Elena and steal goods from the Fiesta, the gang hops onto their horses and heads out for the Fiesta. Upon arriving at the Fiesta, the kids store their super suits and weapons inside the van. Lincoln goes over their plan. Everyone then splits up into pairs to look out for anything suspicious. Lincoln and Clyde then proceed inside the Fiesta tent as everyone else splits up. The task becomes difficult for Lincoln as he suddenly keeps having thoughts about Ronnie Anne. Clyde tries to help calm him down by giving him a taco and a snow cone. While looking through clothes through some merchants, Lori and Leni are greeted by Princess Elena. All three of them take a selfie together. Meanwhile, Lynn and Lucy meets a group of delinquent kids who call themselves Los Chicos, where they make them do all sorts of dares, which Lynn gladly accepts. Luna gets caught up in the band on stage, Luan and Lily play a variety of games together, Lola and Lana gets involved in a cake walk contest, and Lisa goes on a sugar rush from eating too much cotton candy. Lincoln and Clyde meets Elena's younger sister, Isabel. As the three hang out around the Fiesta, Lincoln begins to take a liking for Isabel, which helped him get his mind off of Ronnie Anne. In the middle of the day, the kids meet up at a spot around a table. When Lori passes around her phone to show everyone the pictures she and Leni took of them with Elena, Lincoln notices something strange in the picture; a woman wearing a creepy mask walking behind the girls in a fast motion. Lincoln encourages everyone to be on the look out for anything suspicious at the Fiesta. Later in the evening, before the Fiesta closes for the night, Luna and the mariachi band perform a song number, which Lincoln and Isabel dance along to. All of a sudden, Flute Guy and his henchmen arrive at the Fiesta and begins to invade the place. Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde quickly meets over by the van to change into their superhero gear. After they transform into superheroes, they all rush back into the tent before one of Flute Guy's henchmen could reach over to Elena to steal her crown. The sisters stops the thieves from stealing the merchant's jewelry and other goods while Lincoln and Clyde stops Flute Guy. After Flute Guy and his men retreats and leaves the Fiesta, everyone cheers for the Super Louds 11 (and Clyde) and declares them as heroes. When the Loud kids return back home for the night, they are greeted by Elena and Isabel. Mr. and Mrs. Loud saw what happened on the news and felt the honor to invite the two princesses over for dinner. After the dinner, Lincoln goes outside to his backyard to help Isabel with a Spanish poem that she has to recite during a mass at the Fiesta. Since it is her mother's, who is now deceased, favorite poem, Isabel feels nervous. After Lincoln reassures her that she will do well, and that her mother would be very proud, Isabel thanks Lincoln and hugs him tightly. Afterwards, Isabel teaches Lincoln how to better aim his cards at bad guys by using Lynn's practice dummies. After spending some time together talking about themselves and other subjects, Elena calls out to Isabel that it's time for them to go back home. Before Isabel leaves, she gives Lincoln a kiss on his cheek and takes off with her sister. Lincoln, feeling happy inside, returns back inside the house and goes to bed. The next day at the Fiesta, everyone gathers around to join the mass before that actual party starts. Half way through the service, Isabel walks up on stage and recites her mother's poem in Spanish. Lincoln watches in awe as she delivers the words perfectly. At the end of the service, everyone congratulates Isabel and then gets the party started. Isabel runs over to Lincoln to give him a big hug. After Isabel thanks Lincoln and then leaves to go find Elena, Lincoln spots Ronnie Anne and her family walking into the party. Ronnie Anne spots Lincoln and walks over to him to have an awkward conversation. Before Ronnie Anne could apologize to Lincoln to how she's been behaving towards him lately, everyone in Fiesta begins to scream in terror as Flute Guy has returned with even more henchmen. Half of his henchmen takes off with jewelry and other goods, while the other half stays to terrorize the party goers. Masked Mistress kidnaps Ronnie Anne (mistaking her as Isabel) and takes off with her. When Isabel runs over to Lincoln to tell him that they kidnapped Elena, Lincoln assembles his sisters and Clyde to go rescue Elena and save the Fiesta. Lincoln, Clyde, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa set out to save Elena and Ronnie Anne from Flute Guy while Lori, Leni, Luna, Lola, and Lily stay to take on Flute Guy's henchmen, with Los Chicos helping out the girls. Before they leave, Isabel insists on going with Lincoln to save her sister. Lincoln, knowing he would do the same for his sisters, agrees and takes Isabel with him. Meanwhile, Elena and Ronnie Anne find themselves tied together on a chair in the middle of an open field. Masked Mistress walks up to Elena to reveal her true identity as Carla Delgado. With Elena in shock, Carla explains how she is out for revenge after Princess Elena had her and her father arrested and incarcerated for stealing Elena's mother's crown and other jewelry. After they let her go from prison, the court sentenced her father to be hanged to his death. Carla decides to get revenge on Elena by joining Flute Guy's group and take on the name Masked Mistress. Just as Carla pulls out her sword to kill Elena, the Super Louds and Isabel arrives to the scene in their van. With Lynn driving behind the wheel, she rams into Carla, pushing her against a tree. After Isabel frees Elena and Ronnie Anne, they all take off in their van. Flute Guy, Carla, and their henchmen hops onto their horses and chases after them. As Lynn drives way past the speed limit, one of the henchmen jumps onto the roof of the van and grabs a hold of Lincoln. Elena hops onto the roof and fights off the thief with one of Luan's sword props until the thief falls off the van and off a bridge. While more henchmen reach towards the van with the kids fighting them off, they head towards the edge of a cliff which sends everyone flying into the air and lands in front of the Fiesta. Carla, who is now filled with rage and getting fed up, betrays Flute Guy and takes away his flute. She then plays a note to command the henchmen to kill Elena. Before the henchmen could kill her, Lisa opens a force field to protect Elena while everyone else fights off the henchmen. After falling into the church's tornado shelter, Lincoln ends up fighting against Carla. The Loud sisters and Clyde breaks into the shelter to help him. The kids corner Carla and uses their abilities to trap her until the police arrives. After the police arrives to arrest Flute Guy, Carla, and their henchmen, everyone at the Fiesta surrounds the Super Louds 11 to cheer for them. Moon and the Magic High Commission arrives to congratulate Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde for saving the day and allows them to become one of the Defenders of Mewni. Ronnie Anne approaches Lincoln and apologizes to him for acting different towards him. After Lincoln thanks Isabel for helping them with their mission, Hekapoo rewards him by giving him his own pair of dimensional scissors so he can visit Isabel anytime he wants. The kids realize that they can also use the scissors to visit different dimensions, as well as use them to visit Star and Marco anytime they want, instead of waiting for them to visit. As the film closes, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, the Casagrandes, Elena, Isabel, and Los Chicos celebrate by heading back to the Fiesta to dance the night off, with Luna once again leading the band on stage. In a post-credits scene, Lincoln and Clyde finally finish their comic book, which was based on their superhero mission, and shows it off to their friends at school. Voice cast * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Jenna Ortega '''as '''Isabel * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Bill Hader '''as '''Flute Guy * Myrna Velasco '''as '''Carla Delgado/Masked Mistress * Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, and Carlos Alazraqui '''as Flute Guy's henchmen * '''Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Queen Butterfly, and Los Chicos * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Breanna Yde '''as '''Ronnie Anne Santiago * Tara Strong '''and Pamela Hayden as '''Los Chicos * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud Production The film was originally set to be a 6-minute short film included in the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War DVD release. After a test screen, Nickelodeon later upgraded the film's length to 48 minutes. The film will take place three months after the events of Relative War, as the Louds will wear their suits that Hiro designed for them. Release The film will premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. A teaser trailer for Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes will play during the premiere of the film. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack is set to be released on May 19, 2020. It will feature the film's original score, while also featuring an original song "Sweet Dreams" by Sr. Sider. Sequel and Spin-off A sequel, Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor, is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on June 2, 2023. A spin-off film, Eight of Spades: Dark Magic, starring Lucy Loud, is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on October 28, 2022. The film will focus on Lucy as she goes undercover as a witch to track down a witch cult. Videos Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Films based on TV Shows